Kiss After Sick
by uwiechan92
Summary: [Sequel My Love will be Beautiful in its Time] "Aku benci melihatnya didekat pria lain selain aku" -Kim Jong In- "Kenapa ia marah padaku? Sebenarnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa?" "Kim Jong In aku hanya mencintaimu" -Do Kyungsoo- [Summary Ngawur] (KaiSoo/KaiDo couple slight ChanSoo, SuD.O & ChanBaek/BaekYeol)


**Kiss After Sick**

** [Sequel My Lovewill beBeautiful in its Time]**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**Pairing : KAISOO couple**

**Cast :** Kim Jong In ,Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Suho, Byun Baekhyun and member etc

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Sad (sedikit dan gagal -_-)

**Rate : **PG 15 || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Summary :** Sakit itu benar benar mengasikkan

**Note : **

**Untuk yang belum baca "My Lovewill beBeautiful in its Time" mending baca dulu biar ga bingung ^_^**

** s/9843536/1/My-Love-will-be-Beautiful-in-its-Time**

**[All Kai Pov and Author POV tapi tak dituliskan POVnya]**

Ini adalah FF YAOI keduaku jadi mohon dimengerti kalau banyak kesalahan, dan terimakasih sudah mau membacanya. Ohya disini Kai udah ga bilang hyung lagi yah... jadi kalo kalian merasa itu ga sopan...mian, coz just fanfic. I hope you like ^_^

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**TOLONG HARGAI DAN REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV**

** 92line **

**Annyeong, mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya ^^  
**bagi yang kemarin nanya ff ini pernah di post di fp atau ga. Jawabannya pernah.

FF ini emang aku post pertama kali di FP kemudian di WP aku, AFF aku dan dsini  
Jadi jangan kaget kalo sama, yang penting authornya tetep sama kok ^^

Big Thanks to:

Insooie baby || zhiewon189 || fykaisoo || KaiSaa || Yuseong Han

** 92line **

**[KAISOO SIDE] [Kai POV & Author POV]**

Kau memang benar-benar memancing kemarahanku Do Kyungsoo.

Keterlaluan...

** Dorm EXO**

"Ahhh benar-benar hari yang melelahkan" ucap Luhan.

"Hyung punggungku sakit, tadi Kkammjong memukulku" rengek Sehun pada Luhan.

"**Ya KIM JONG IN!** kau apakan Sehunieku eoh?" teriak Luhan kini.

"Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik kekuatan Luhan hyung, kau menjijikan Oh Sehun" ucap Kai sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting keras pintu itu.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Berlebihan sekali" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk bersama Chanyeol dengan membawa dua kantong besar berisi paket makanan terbingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehunie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu hyung Kai marah – marah terus sejak tadi" ucap Sehun.

"Jong In?" tanyanya lagi.

Magnae EXO itu menganggup pasti seolah meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa Kai dalam keadaan marah.

"Lebih baik aku melihatnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sudah biarkan saja ia dulu, lebih baik kau makan...ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kotak makanan.

** 92line **

Aku muak hari ini...

Padahal kami menang tropi MCD hari ini tapi kebahagiaan itu lenyap begitu saja ketika melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa riang di samping Suho hyung dan yang lebih memuakkan adalah ketika ia mengucapkan kata "Saranghanda" sambil menatap kearah Suho hyung.

Itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Tak taukah bahwa ia adalah kekasihku sekarang?

Kenapa ia justru terus berada di dekat laki-laki pendek itu.

Menyebalkan...

Belum lagi tingkah tiang listrik si happy virus yang sok-sok'an memperhatikan Kyungieku.

Ahhhhh ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi (_sambil mengacak rambut_).

Sebaiknya aku tidur saja ini terlalu melelahkan.

** Ruang makan**

"Kalian harus membersihkan sisa makanan kalian sesudah makan eoh !" perintah Suho.

"Nde..." ucap semua member minus Suho dan Kai.

"Ini sisa satu kotak? Milik siapa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Itu milik Jong In, hyung..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dia belum makan?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Nde... tadi sepulang dari MCD dia marah-marah dan langsung masuk kamar dan tidak keluar lagi hyung" jawab Sehun.

"Aaishhh anak itu biar aku bangunkan" ucap Suho sedikit marah.

"Tidak usah hyung biar aku saja yang membawakan makannya ke kamar, mungkin ia kelelahan" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau benar-benar namjachingu yang baik yah" ucap Chanyeol kini sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Kyungsoo.

Pria kecil itu melangkah sambil membawa sekotak makanan untuk kekasihnya. Diketuk pelan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "**KAISOO ROOM**" itu. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dibukanya pelan pintu tersebut.

"Kai kau tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo hyung sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Hmmm" gumamku kemudian menarik selimutku lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo hyung polos

Sebenarnya ia polos atau bodoh sih sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku marah.

Anni, dia mana mungkin bodoh IQ Kyunggie kan 171 mana mungkin itu dikatakan bodoh.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya menjawab hmm ketika aku tanya" ucapnya lemah.

Aissshhh aku benci keadaan ini, ia selalu begini kalau aku acuhkan sedikit saja.

"Chagiya... kau ini sebenarnya benar-benar pintar atau bodoh sih?" ucapku sambil mengetuk-ketuk dahinya dengn telunjukku.

"Maksudmu apa?" ucapnya bingung sambil menunjukkan ekspresi khas miliknya O_o

"Dasar pabbo. Kurasa alat pendeteksi IQ yang mengatakan IQ-mu itu 171 adalah sebuah kesalahan" ucapku sambil membuang mukaku.

Diam tak ada jawaban darinya hingga terdengar suara isakan yang membuatku kaget. Kutengok kearahnya. Oh Tuhan, malaikatku menangis. Ya KIM JONG IN apa yang kau katakan hingga ia menangis seperti ini. Namja Pabbo!

"Chagi... wae? Uljimma..." ucapku lembut sambil menghapus airmatanya lembut.

"K...au marah pa..da...ku...kan?" tanyanya masih dengan terisak.

"Anniyo... aku tidak marah padamu" ucapku lembut sambil menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku.

"Tapi kura..sa kau marah pada...ku" ucapnya masih terisak dalam dadaku.

"Aku tidak marah chagi... aku hanya cemburu" ucapku sambil menatap matanya tajam.

Wajahnya merona. Akhhh dia semakin membuatku gemas.

"Kau cemburu padaku?" tanyanya malu dengan pipi yang benar – benar membuatku gemas.

"Nde Chagi **AKU SANGAT CEMBURU**" ucapku mantap dengan menekankan kata **CEMBURU**.

"Mianhae..." ucapnya lemah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa hanya mianhae? Kau tak bertanya aku cemburu oleh siapa dan karena apa?" ucapku sedikit marah.

Wajahnya langsung mengadah dan menatapku lemah.

"Aku cemburu karena kau terus dekat dengan Suho hyung, aku membenci ketika melihatmu tersenyum manis dengan Suho hyung. Aku juga benci melihatmu yang terus bersama Chanyeol hyung. Aku sudah berusaha mengendalikan kecemburuanku dan berusaha percaya bahwa cintamu hanya untukku. Tapi lagi – lagi hati ini selalu menjerit setiap kau tersenyum untuk orang lain dan bahagia karena orang lain" ucapku lemah.

"Jonginie kamu tau bahwa hati ini hanya milikmu" ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku dan menaruhnya pada dadanya seolah ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa hanya aku yang mengisi tempat itu.

Wajahku merona ini jelas memalukan jika ada orang lain yang melihat bisa-bisa gelar seme terbaik jatuh pada Kris hyung **#plakk(author gila)**

"Gomawo Kyungie'ah... Gomawo karena telah memberikan hatimu untukku" ucapku lembut menatap dalam matanya.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Jonginie... Gomawo karena telah mencintaiku, gomawo telah cemburu padaku. Mendengar kau cemburu itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia, setidaknya kini aku tau bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau harusnya sudah tau bahwa hatiku juga hanya milikmu Do Kyungsoo, Aku mencintaimu" ucapku lembut sambil menariknya lagi dalam pelukanku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jonginie" ucapnya membuat senyumku merekah.

Tiba-tiba ditengah kemesraan kami, perut bodohku berbunyi...

**Krukkkk...Krukkkkk**

"Suara apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya menunduk malu, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tawa kecil dari mulutnya.

"Kau lapar Jonginie?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawaiku" ucapku kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, oh ya tadi aku membawa makan untukmu. Ini..." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan makanan itu padaku.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Itu paket nasi, rollade, ayam, salad, dan tempura" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Ia benar-benar mempesonaku...

Ia selalu mampu membuatku bangga dengan segala yang ia tau walau aku benci mengatakan ketidakpekaannya terhadap kecemburuanku.

Kubuka kotak makanan itu dan kulahap cepat karena perutku sudah tak bisa mentoleransi lagi.

** 92line **

"Jonginie palliwa irreona...irreona..." teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm..."

"Ya... irreona" ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Ahhh..."

"Ya kenapa dengan tubuhmu? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan banyak keringat? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh dengan bintik merah eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo panik sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Kai.

"Kyu...ngie... ap...po" ucap Kai terputus.

"Mwo? Appo? Dimana? Mana yang sakit eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo makin panik.

"Tubuhku terasa sakit dan gatal" ucap Kai.

"Tenanglah Jonginie aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Ya Ya Kyungsoo'ah ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau panik begitu eoh?" tanya Suho sang leader.

"Hiks...hiks... Jong...In...hiks... tubuhnya panas...dan ia keluar banyak keringat...juga timbul bintik bintik merah diseluruh tubuhnya hiks..."jawab Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

"Mwo?" ucap semua member minus Kai kaget.

"Hyung lebih baik kau panggil So Ha uisangnim untuk segera kesini sebelum terjadi apa apa pada Kkamjong" ucap Baekhyun.

"Nde" ucap Suho langsung menelepon So Ha uisangnim.

"Sudah berhentilah menangis Kyungsoo'ah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapiiii hyung...Jong...In hiks" ucapnya terputus.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Pelukan yang mungkin terlihat biasa untuk mereka namun tidak biasa untuk seseorang yang duduk di depan tv itu. Byun Baekhyun, bulir air mata keluar dari matanya. Tapi ia cukup hebat untuk menyembunyikan dan menghilangkannya hingga tak membuat member lain tau.

** 92line **

"Ia tidak apa-apa, ia hanya alergi" ucap So Ha uisangnim.

"Alergi?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Sebelum ini ia makan apa?" tanya uisangnim .

"Aku memberikan satu kotak yang berisi paket nasi, rollade, ayam, salad, dan tempura" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ahh itu dia"

"Maksudnya uisangnim?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kai'ssi sepertinya alergi dengan udang dan di makanan itu ada tempurakan? Dan itu udang. Itu yang menyebkan ia sakit seperti ini" jelas uisangnim

Kaki Kyungsoo melemas seketika tak mampu menopang dirinya, untung Chanyeol sigap menahannya sehingga ia tak jatuh.

"Ini semua salahku" ucapnya mulai terisak.

"Tak ada yang salah disini, itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Ia itu benar Kyungsoo'ah sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi" kini Lay mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dia akan sembuh Kyungsoo'ssi asal obatnya diminum secara teratur dan pola makannya harus diperhatikan" ucap So Ha uisangnim.

"Nde, kami mengerti uisangnim terimakasih untuk semuanya" ucap Suho.

So Ha uisangnim pun meninggalkan dorm EXO.

"Aku akan buatkan Jong In bubur" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Biar aku saja hyung" sela Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik kau jaga dan temani Jong In mungkin dia nanti akan mengigau memanggil namamu. Bukankah setiap ia sakit ia akan mengigau dan terus memanggil namamu" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Hanya sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo yang menyatakan iya membenarkan ucapan hyungnya itu.

Baekhyun pun lekas menuju dapur dan membuatkan bubur. Member lain pun keluar dari kamar KAISOO agar bisa memberi ruang untuk Kyungsoo menjaga Jong In.

"Hyung, aku jadi tak enak kemarin bertengkar dengan Kai" ucap Sehun lemah.

"Hahahaha akhirnya magnae evil menyesal" ledek Chen.

PLAKKKK terdengar suara pukulan.

"Ya Hyung appo..." ringis Chen.

"Kau lebih dewasa dari Sehun tapi tingkahmu sama saja" ucap Xiumin tajam membuat Chen hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sudahlah lebih baik semuanya istirahat, besok kita masih ada jadwal lain" perintah Kris.

Perintah Kris dipatuhi semua member kecuali Suho, Chanyeol dan Lay.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Suho.

"Aku akan membantu Baekhyun membuat bubur ge, lebih baik kau dan Chanyeol tidur duluan" ucap Lay.

"Baiklah" ucap Suho menurut. Diikuti Chanyeol yang hendak beranjak ke kamarnya namun terhenti.

"Chanyeol'ah..." ucap Lay membuat Chanyeol dan Suho menengok ke arah Lay.

"Nde hyung wae?" tanya Lay.

"Lebih baik kau tidur di kamarmu dengan Suho hyung. Aku akan tidur dengan Baekhyun di kamarku" ucap Lay.

Suho langsung paham maksud Lay, ia tau jelas berarti ada yang salah pada Baekhyun dan itu hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh namjachingunya itu. Berbeda halnya dengan Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Hmm nde" ucap Chanyeol patuh.

**[Back to KAISOO COUPLE]**

"Hyuu..ng... Kyungsoo hyung..." igau Kai.

"Nde Jonginie, aku disini tenanglah aku takkan meninggalkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan namjachingunya yang hangat.

"Hmmm..."

"Mianhae Jongine, mian membuatmu seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan terus terisak.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu yang dan dibuka.

"Kau menangis lagi Kyungsoo'ah?" tanya Baekhyun dan Lay bersamaan.

"Anniyo hyung" ucap namja bermata bulat itu sambil menghapus airmatanya cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa menipu kami Kyungie" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis jadi jangan menangis lagi, arrachi!" perintah Lay dengan lembut.

"Gomawo Ge...Hyung" ucapnya manis.

"Sudahlah kami keluar dulu kau juga makan kami sudah membuatkan bubur dua mangkuk. Kami tau kau belum makan dan nanti ketika Jong In sudah makan suapilah dia" perintah Baekhyun lembut.

"Nde hyung, gomawo... maaf merepotkan kalian"

"Gwenchana" ucap Lay lembut sambil membelai surai coklat milik Do.

Mereka berdua pun keluar meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang saling menjaga itu. Tak beberapa lama mata Kai mulai membuka.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya D.O khawatir.

"Hmm..." disertai anggukan kecil dan membangunkan tubuhnya keposisi duduk.

"Kau mau makan? Tadi Baekhyun hyung dan Lay Ge membuatkannya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisnya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk bubur dimeja Kai langsung menarik tubuh kecil itu kepelukannya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari namjachingunya itu.

"Mianhae... sudah membuatmu cemas"

"Hiks...hiks...ini semua salahku..." ucap Kyungsoo

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku saja yang lupa akan alergiku"

"Mianhae...hiks...menjadi...pacar yang bodoh" ucapnya masih dalam terisak.

"Gwenchana...kalau aku tau dengan cara aku sakit aku bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu lebih seperti ini kayaknya aku lebih suka sakit terus"

"Ya...kau..." ucap Kai

"YA... kenapa kau terus menunduk eoh , Tatap aku?" tanyaku dengan nada perintah

"Mianhae"

" Aishhh sudahku bilang itu bukan salahmu Kyungie'ah..." jelasku

"Tapi tetap sa..." belum sempat ia teruskan.

Aku sudah membungkam bibir kisable miliknya dengan bibirku. Aku kesal ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian alergiku yang kambuh atas dasar kebodohanku sendiri

"Hmmmemmmp... K...ai...aku...ke..habisa...n na...fas..." ucapnya disela ciuman kamu dan terus memukuli dadaku.

"Mian" ucapku santai .

"YA...Kim Jong In kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati eoh" ucapnya sambil terus memukul dadaku. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya seraya menyatakan pada dunia bahwa Do Kyungsoo hanya milikku, milik Kim Jong In. Bukan milik yang lain. INGAT... HANYA MILIKKU.

_Kalau dengan aku sakit ia bisa lebih memperhatikanku kurasa aku lebih memilih sakit setiap hari_

_Jika itu membuatnya terus ada disampingku_

_Kurasa setiap hari aku makin mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo_

_Semakin..._

_Mencintaimu..._

_Hanya dirimu..._

_-Kim Jong In-_

_Aku merasa senang ketika ia bilang ia cemburu_

_Entahlah..._

_Aku merasa kini ia milikku seutuhnya_

_Hatinya sudah benar-benar terisi olehku_

_Mianhae Jonginie... aku membuatmu sakit._

_Mulai sekarang aku takkan membuatmu sakit lagi_

_Saranghae_

_-Do Kyungsoo_

**-FIN-**

**Jangan lupa Review yah setelah membaca... ^^ Krong~~~**


End file.
